<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soulmates by annabeth_the_duck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137892">Soulmates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth_the_duck/pseuds/annabeth_the_duck'>annabeth_the_duck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Japhael fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Rosewood Chronicles - Connie Glynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>:D, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Did I mention Japhael, Fluff, Implied Lollie, Jamie gets easily flustered around Raphael, Japhael, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Soulmates, They're not gaybies, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, based off an incorrect quote on tumblr, bisexual boys, they're bi-bies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:13:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth_the_duck/pseuds/annabeth_the_duck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a conversation about soulmates leads to the discovery of their soulmates.<br/>Just Japhael fluff.<br/>If you can't tell I am terrible at summaries.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jamie Volk/Raphael Wilcox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Japhael fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soulmates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Expect a lot of Japhael fluff from me lol.<br/>Based off this incorrect quote from Tumblr:<br/>https://rosewood-ranger.tumblr.com/post/618416310876094464/jamie-my-future-partner-must-be-of-the-utmost</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ellie leaned over the table, staring intently into the slightly alarmed boy’s eyes. “So. Jamie,” she began. “What would your ideal soulmate be like?”</p><p>Jamie rolled his eyes. “Soulmates are a bit pointless, don’t you think? Also, we’re meant to be figuring out a plan about Leviathan so-”</p><p>“Yes, but answer the question,” Ellie interrupted. “Or do you have something to hide?” She narrowed her eyes at Jamie, apparently trying to figure out if he had a secret partner.</p><p>“Fine, fine,” Jamie said. He sighed, mulling it over. “I really don’t know…”</p><p>“You must have some idea,” Lottie interjected.</p><p> “I suppose I have a vague concept. Um… someone smart and focused. Of a logical mindset, similar to myself; a stable partner-”</p><p>Jamie’s admission was disrupted by Raphael, who came clattering through the nearby door and tripped over one of the many pot plants that littered the Rosewood Hall café. “Sorry!” He apologized to the apathetic pot plant and while turning to do so stumbled and fell onto a surprised Jamie’s lap. Jamie’s reflexes kicked in and he caught Raphael before he could hit the floor.</p><p>“Nevermind, I want this one.” Jamie murmured under his breath, staring at Raphael in shock. The boy in question was distracted what with having almost crashed to the floor, but Ellie and Lottie had heard him and were giggling and nudging each other.</p><p>Jamie let go of Raphael as the boy righted himself and slipped into the chair next to Jamie as if nothing had happened. “Whatcha talkin’ about?”<br/>
“Nothing!” Jamie exclaimed.</p><p>“Soulmates,” Ellie stated, still with her trademark side smile on her face. “What would you want yours to be like?”</p><p>“Well,” Raphael started with a dramatic air. “Hot, obviously. A little rebellious like me-”</p><p>“I’m rebellious.” Jamie blurted, still gazing at Raphael with a blush on his cheeks. Everyone looked at him. “Once I… once I snuck out.”</p><p>Ellie raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p>“…I was stopping Ellie from sneaking out, but still.” He conceded.</p><p>Raphael continued. “Strong. Brave.” His voice took on a dreamy tone. “They would protect me.” He looked over at Jamie.</p><p>Jamie leaned in further, a lilt to his voice. “Really?” Gazing deep into Raphael’s dark brown eyes Jamie had a sudden thought that Raphael was very attractive. He tried to push the thought away but it kept returning, surging up as Raphael made an affirmative hum and licked his lips slightly.</p><p>“Oh my god, just kiss already!” Ellie whisper-yelled, evidently trying to get her point across but also refraining from alerting the surrounding students of the romance between Raphael and Jamie, which the latter internally thanked her for.</p><p>Jamie abruptly stood up with an uncharacteristic, dark blush on his face and grabbed Raphael’s arm, dragging him away from the table. Raphael grinned and managed a quick “See you later,” to the girls before letting Jamie pull him away.</p><p>………</p><p>“Sooooo… where are we going?” Raphael asked, still walking slightly behind Jamie. Jamie didn’t respond as they continued on the path to the Ivy dorm rooms. Raphael smiled amusedly as Jamie went around the back and climbed into his dorm through the window, helping Raphael up without a word. Luckily Percy was out so they didn’t have to worry about him.</p><p>“Wow, your room is neat.” Raphael commented. “I’ll have to come here more often.”</p><p>Jamie’s blush, which had previously faded away, returned full force. “You’ll have to sneak in again, seeing as you’re technically not allowed here.”</p><p>Raphael leant in closer, taking Jamie’s hands in his own. “Well, I like a rule-breaker.”</p><p>Jamie kissed him. He couldn’t help it; Raphael was sweet and funny and hot. He stopped quickly when he realized Raphael had frozen up. “Was it not good? Sorry, it’s- uh, it’s my first time. With anyone.” Jamie awkwardly pulled his hands away to rub the back of his neck.</p><p>Personally, Raphael thought Jamie’s uncharacteristic shyness was adorable. “You’re cute when you’re flustered,” he said before placing his hands on Jamie’s waist and kissing him passionately. Jamie kissed him back, hugging him close and reveling in the affection Raphael delivered.</p><p>Their kissing eventually slowed and reached a less fevered pace, and Jamie sighed in contentment. He picked up Raphael and carried him to the bed, carefully setting him down so as not to disrupt their kissing.</p><p>“Wow, getting kinda spicy there Jamie,” Raphael teased.</p><p>“Shut up.” Jamie said before once again locking lips.</p><p>……… </p><p>Quite a while later, Jamie waved to Raphael from his window, grinning as Raphael dramatically blew him kiss and returning the gesture. He still had a small smile on his face as he went downstairs to the Ivy kitchen for a cup of tea, but his smile quickly disappeared when Ellie pounced on him.</p><p>“So, did you make out?”</p><p>He sighed long-sufferingly. “If you must know, yes. We made out.”</p><p>Ellie grinned and rushed off to inform Lottie, who was making an attempt at surreptitiously waiting for the information a few feet away but in reality just looking awkward. She also beamed when Ellie told her and waved at Jamie excitedly before leaving for her dorm again.</p><p>When he was done making the tea, Jamie went to his room to study, his smile back in place at the thought of getting to see Raphael tomorrow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it! Please leave kudos and a comment, they really make my day! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>